Tracking devices can be used in industry in order to track the location of assets. The tracking devices may be associated with the asset and report the position of the tracking device, and so the asset. For example, in package delivery, a package may be associated with a delivery vehicle that has a tracking device on it. A tracking device may additionally or alternatively track details other than the location using one or more sensors. For example, a tracking device may provide details about a delivery vehicle such as the location, humidity, temperature, pressure, loading status of the cargo such as a percentage of capacity, door open/closed status as well as other possible information.
In addition to the various internal sensors that a tracking device may have, it can be desirable to connect additional sensors to the tracking device. For example, additional remote temperature sensors could be connected to the tracking device to sense the temperature at a number of different locations within the delivery vehicle. Such external sensors can be connected to the tracking device using short range communication radios, such a Bluetooth, ZigBee, Z-Wave or short range radio frequency protocols. While pairing of a single sensor to a single tracking device may be a relatively simple process, it is not well suited to an environment in which a number of sensors and tracking devices are present in close proximity as it is difficult to determine the appropriate sensor to pair with a particular tracking device. Further, often times the personnel responsible for pairing such devices are mechanics or drivers and not well suited for pairing the devices.
An additional, alternative and/or improved system for pairing external sensors with a device would be desirable.